Lessons on Lying
by sdbubbles
Summary: Anyone else notice the look on Jenny's face when Gibbs said that kids can't get away with lying?


**A/N: I've ended up watching NCIS dvds while baking cakes for a charity event for the remainder of my Exam Leave. I watched 'Honor Code' and I noticed that Gibbs' comment about kids not being able to lie seemed to be aimed at Jenny, by look on her face. And I was bored, so...**

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>"Know why I like kids so much?" Gibbs said, looking down on Zach and Tony. Jenny just looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "Because when they lie, they don't have the guile to get away with it." He turned to her to see her reaction, knowing she understood why he'd said that. As soon as he rested his eyes on her, she quickly looked away. She knew she had just told a bare-faced lie.<p>

"And what does that mean, Gibbs?" she demanded. Had he caught her out on her lie about her observation and denial that it meant something more?

"Kids lie all the time, but they always tell the truth in the end. Adults can tell lie after lie after lie, and never come clean. Adults can lie about the same thing for years and still get off with it. Take you, for example," he added to his explanation. He watched as she shifted her weight to her other foot, something she did when she was nervous.

"What about me?" Jenny said, her eyes narrowed. He was up to something, and it was something that actually had a point. He wasn't just trying to annoy her; this conversation meant something to him.

"You just lied," accused Gibbs. "Your give away is that your right eye twitches, but I only noticed because I know you so well."

At those last words, Jenny opened her mouth to send him back to work. Instead, his hand fell on her shoulder gently. "Tell me that you hate me," he ordered. Jenny stared at him in disbelief, not believing that he had told her to tell him something so far from the truth. He waited for her to do it and smirked slightly when it became evident that she couldn't do it. "That is the one lie you can't tell me."

Jenny studied his face carefully as she wondered which game he was playing this time. He was making a point about her lies and how easily he could tell what they were from her face. "Tell me a lie."

Jenny thought of a lie, or something that she wanted to be a lie. "I love you," she whispered defiantly. She so wanted that to be a lie, even if it just made things easier for her. She looked straight at him, hoping that she'd arranged her face to make it look as if she was untruthful. Gibbs, however, was unconvinced.

"That's not a lie. If it was, you would have looked down and to the left. Instead, you looked straight at my face. It's a tiny reflex."

"Maybe I'm just a really good liar," she suggested. She was really just digging herself a bigger hole, but she kind of enjoyed this banter with Gibbs. It was one of the many things she had missed in the past six years. Gibbs snorted.

"The only time anyone believes your lies is if you turn your back to them." He gazed down again at his team. They were so young, and yet, Ziva especially, were a lot wiser than him in some ways. They would have just either avoided this conversation or ended it by telling the truth. Either way was better than what he and Jenny were currently doing. "For what it's worth, I still love you, too," he confessed.

She couldn't doubt the truth in his tone, even though he wasn't looking at her. He turned to her and pulled her waist towards him gently. His eyes traced around her face as he put his lips to hers and started to kiss her slowly but intensely. Jenny's fingers became entangled in Jethro's short hair.

Ziva watched with satisfaction while Tony turned around to see what was so interesting. McGee imitated Tony and they looked at each other with amusement. DiNozzo wolf-whistled and the pair quickly broke apart, realising that they had just kissed where just about every agent in the building could watch them.

"Go and smack DiNozzo from me," Jenny grinned. She watched as he headed back to work on his case, and as he hit Tony's head with such force that even she heard the collision.

She really needed to learn to lie to him properly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
